


L'interprétation des rêves

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Brainwashing, Dreams, Fridge Horror, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que John croise Harvey dans son subconscient, dans un rêve qu'il ne se rappellera pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'interprétation des rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon.

Cela commence alors que John se perd dans les couloirs de Moya, et il lui demanderait bien dans quelle partie de son corps il se trouve, peut-être même qu'il pourrait dresser un plan de cette façon, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver une façon de poser la question qui ne soit pas terriblement impolie.

Il a l'impression un instant de se précipiter dans une impasse, à un endroit où il devrait y avoir un passage, mais justement, le mur orné de petits sabre-lasers est en fait un trompe-l'oeil, juste une sorte de rideau de douche, qu'il traverse aisément, avant de se retrouver dans une salle immense.

Et à l'intérieur, au milieu de plusieurs tas de fouillis qu'il n'arrive pas trop à identifier, toujours à la périphérie de son regard quel que soit l'endroit où il regarde, la seule chose clairement identifiable est Scorpius, qui le regarde d'un air surpris et vaguement contrarié.

"Bonjour, John. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là."

"Cette ville n'est pas assez grande pour toi et moi, _hombre_."

Scorpius a un ricanement ironique et déplaisant. "Je n'aurais pas osé, mais puisque c'est toi qui le dis..."

Et soudain, John a une intuition quasiment surnaturelle de _pourquoi_ ce que Scorpius vient de dire est une insulte. Il comprend tout, en particulier où ils sont ! Pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas gênant, parce qu'il y a un autre point _beaucoup_ plus important.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de... laver mon cerveau ?"

Scorpius, vêtu maintenant, par-dessus son costume, d'une blouse d'un bleu gris qui est exactement celle que portaient les dames qui faisaient le nettoyage dans l'école maternelle de John, dément avec mépris. "Je ne suis pas un Nebari."

John désigne le gros ballon rose qui flotte en l'air, d'où pend une banderole écrite en rose sur fond blanc, et décorée avec des fleurs, sur laquelle est écrit "cerveau de John". Puis il montre, d'un air très sûr de lui, le balai de Scorpius, et ce dernier regarde l'ustensile de ménage d'un air courroucé, comme s'il venait juste d'apparaître pour lui donner irrévocablement tort. C'est peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs.

"Cela sert... à atteindre les hautes étagères." dit-il d'un ton pas vraiment convaincant en l'agitant comme une manette de jeux vidéo. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je nettoierais ici, j'aime assez les parties suspectes. Je fais juste un peu de recherche."

"De recherche ?"

"Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là." Scorpius passe un bras amical autour de l'épaule de John. L'autre tient toujours le balai. Cela semble tout à fait naturel. "Puisque tu ne te rappelleras rien et que tu ne comprendras rien, nous pouvons bien discuter un peu. Au niveau structures de base, ton inconscient fonctionne environ comme celui d'un Sébacéen, et le mien aussi, donc rien à dire là-dessus. Mais pour l'aménagement particulier, c'est autre chose. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chose qui justifie que les caractéristiques des vaisseaux spatiaux soient rangés si proches de la... cuisine de céréales ?"

John observe d'un air rêveur l'effigie grandeur nature du _Millenium Falcon_ enseveli sous ce qui semble être une tonne de pop-corn. "Hé, Scorpy, tu crois que toute une jeunesse passée à regarder _La guerre des étoiles_ au cinéma autant de fois que je pouvais peut être effacée juste parce que j'ai passé mes années d'adulte à travailler avec de vrais vaisseaux spatiaux, ou à être poursuivi par eux, récemment ?"

"C'est... intéressant. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est complètement n'importe quoi. Et je suppose qu'il y a aussi une explication pour... cela." Un cachalot et un pot de pétunias sont en train de défendre rageusement ce qui ressemble très nettement à un dossier sur les flottes extra-terrestres ayant l'intention de détruire la Terre, même si le contenu en est habilement dissimulé par une étiquette "Gare au léopard."

"Evidemment ! Douglas Adams ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture."

Scorpius, maintenant très légèrement hystérique, désigne un coin de la pièce. Il ne porte plus la blouse, constate John, ses longs doigts caressent le cou de John, et son balai s'est transformé en un panneau de signalisation qui porte la mention _Wormholes ???_. "Et cela ? Y a-t-il une explication à cela ?"

John observe d'un air rêveur et nostalgique la girafe en train de danser avec trois navettes spatiales sur une chanson d'amour. "Ah, ça, c'est strictement personnel."

Scorpius prend une grande inspiration, et John sait avec certitude qu'il enfouit le visage dans une de ses mains, même si cela ne se voit pas et que d'ailleurs elles sont prises tous les deux.

"Mais cessons les questions oiseuses," dit-il d'une voix redevenue calme, et même merveilleusement douce et agréable à entendre. "et occupons-nous de ce qui est important avant que tu te réveilles. John. Tu sais que tu es venu là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as envie de me rendre service, de me faire plaisir. C'est écrit là." Son panneau de signalisation s'est maintenant transformé en livres de comptes, et John n'a pas le temps de voir les détails, mais il sait, de source sûre, que Scorpius dit la vérité. De toute façon, il ne voit pas pourquoi il lui mentirait. "Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sûr, mec." John a un sourire satisfait. La présence de Scorpius le met vraiment de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il lui semble se rappeler que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Comme le temps passe.

Scorpius saisit ses joues entre ses mains, et le fixe de très, très près. John se sent un peu faible. "J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises, John. Où sont rangés les wormholes ? Je n'ai trouvé pour l'instant que des fragments de tes connaissances sur le sujet. Ils devraient normalement être proches de la partie de toi qui veut rentrer sur terre - mais cette partie est, j'oserais dire, démesurée."

Et John a très envie d'aider. Après tout, Scorpius est son ami, n'est-ce pas ? "Mais tu sais, maintenant, quand je pense aux wormholes, je pense à toi. Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne les as pas déjà."

Scorpius a un frémissement inconscient de tout le corps, et John a envie de rire en se rappelant un de ses professeurs de littérature. Toute la classe riait parce qu'il avait un poisson d'avril au dos, et il se retenait de se frotter le dos pour le trouver. John lui-même n'était pas tout à fait étranger à l'événement.

Il imagine maintenant Scorpius avec un dossier sur les wormholes attaché dans le dos, que tout le monde peut lire sauf lui. C'est hilarant.

"Oui," dit Scorpius avec un ton approbateur qui rend John euphorique. "Oui, j'ai trouvé cette partie-là, même si je prendrai soin de vérifier s'il n'en a pas été ajouté depuis. Tu es très utile, John. Mais le reste, ce qui t'a été offert par les Anciens... je n'en ai trouvé que des fragments."

"C'est le problème !" s'exclame John. "Ils l'ont caché, exprès pour que je ne puisse pas le trouver. Mais," ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, "ils doivent avoir laissé des une piste depuis la source, bien sûr. Aussi, je te conseille de chercher à partir de Rygel mort et disséqué, de mon père avec un gros morceau de poitrine arraché, et du sexe avec Aeryn." Il fronce le sourcil. "L'une de ces choses n'est pas comme les autres."

Scorpius a un grand sourire, et John sait qu'il retient tout. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il a à être là, il a un moment de malaise à l'idée de l'imaginer chercher près du sexe avec Aeryn.

"Quand c'est arrivé en vrai." précise-t-il, pour limiter les dégâts. "Toute la partie fantasmée ne t'intéressera pas du tout."

"Je n'en doute pas." répond Scorpius. Il semble maintenant enchanté. "Tu es si malléable en rêve, John. C'est un agréable changement par rapport à... nos autres interactions plus regrettables. Nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser ensemble ; malheureusement j'ai beaucoup de travail. Aussi, pour autant qu'il puisse être agréable d'avoir une relation si civile, il va être temps pour toi d'oublier tout cela. J'en prendrai soin."

Avant de s'éloigner, Scorpius a encore une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue de John, qui laisse échapper un soupir de frustration.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Scorpius, triomphant. "Ce n'est que le commencement. Nous nous reverrons. Pour reprendre une de tes expressions..." Il réfléchit, "je crois que c'est le début d'une belle amitié."

Quand John se réveille, il a un instant l'impression qu'il a fait un rêve merveilleux, puis l'instant d'après, que c'était au contraire un cauchemar horrible et terrifiant.

Mais cela ne semble pas très important, alors il se retourne dans son lit, avant de se rendormir.


End file.
